<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Wanted by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121245">What We Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus'>medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aayla Secura (Cameo), Anakin Skywalker (Cameo) - Freeform, Gen, Quinlan Vos (Cameo) - Freeform, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Dooku got what he wanted but he isn't sure its really what he wanted after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What We Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Count Dooku knew something was wrong the moment he recognized his surroundings as that of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He should not be here much less be allowed to walk its halls unchallenged and yet here he was with his former brothers and sisters walking past him as if <em>treason</em> and <em>Sith</em> were things that are unheard of. It left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach he knew he should listen to, but curiosity was far more powerful than the niggling fear at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>     Since the Jedi were not harassing him, he decided to see how far into the temple he could get before he was stopped. It did not take him long to realize that no matter where he went, no one challenged him. In fact, he was often greeted by the passing Jedi he encountered. It wasn't until one of them addressed him in a way that he knew was not right.</p>
<p>     "Lord Dooku," the familiar voice of his grandpadawan greeted from behind him. The Count slowly turned to meet the volcanic gaze of Obi-wan Kenobi and seeing his usually blue eyes a molten yellow, turned the unease in his stomach until it twisted into a knot. This wasn't right. "I see you have returned from Nal Hutta, how has cracking down on those slugs faired?"</p>
<p>     He blinked. He hadn't been to Nal Hutta recently and with his last scheme against Jabba the Hutt having gone south thanks to Skywalker and his brat Tano, the Hutts were reluctant to do any business with him and more eager to put a blaster bolt in his back. No one double crossed the Hutt Cartel and lived for long after all.</p>
<p>     "Well," he simply replied, unsure what exactly he was supposed to have been doing on the slimes' homeworld. "You seem rather well, Master Kenobi."</p>
<p>     "Lord Kenobi," the younger man corrected with a small grin that left chills down Dooku's spine. "I am a High Councilor after all."</p>
<p>     "Yes, yes, of course, forgive the slip of the tongue," Dooku begged with a small gesture of his hand. "It has been a long and trying trip home."</p>
<p>     "Forgiven." Kenobi stepped up and walked alongside Dooku as the elder resumed his journey through the temple, more out of a need to get away from his grandpadawan than to continue exploring. Seeing and sensing the Darkside of the Force around and within the younger man left him uncomfortable. "Are you alright, grandmaster? You seem a little, pale."</p>
<p>     Leave it to Kenobi to notice his unease.</p>
<p>     "I am fine, Obi-wan." Dooku took the moment of uncomfortable silence between them to take a closer look at the Jedi. Now that he was looking, he could see that the others also were as fallen as Obi-wan. Molten eyes met his dark brown. There were subtle changes in the Jedi attire, armorweave woven into the tunics and tabards, darker robes, and the crystals he could sense in their lightsabers screamed in agony.</p>
<p>     Had the entire Jedi Order embraced the Darkside of the Force and the Sith ways? Is that why he was addressed as a Lord rather than Count or Master? He lightly shook his head in disagreement. If the Jedi had become Sith than he would have been addressed as Lord Tyranus instead of his given name.</p>
<p>     "Obi-wan," Dooku carefully began as they passed by what he remembered as the Room of a Thousand Fountains but no longer felt in the same way. There was a muffled scream that made him grimace briefly and he wondered what could possibly be going on in the gardens that left someone utterly terrified. "Humor your old grandmaster, but how long has it been like this?"</p>
<p>     "Like what?" Kenobi paused at the entrance of the former gardens, staring at Dooku curiously and with a hint of suspicion.</p>
<p>     "Since the Jedi embraced the Darkside," the former Jedi questioned. He studied Kenobi as the younger man considered the question and who it was coming from. There was bemusement as well as a growing suspicion in the subtle expressions he could see in an otherwise, stoic face.</p>
<p>     "Since Geonosis," the young master answered finally. It did not go unnoticed how Obi-wan's hand subtly lowered to his lightsaber at his side. "Shortly after, really, when you asked me to join you and we succeeded where the old ways did not. With your master defeated, the Jedi Order came to realize that the Republic was far too corrupt if a Sith was allowed to become Chancellor. With the clone army at our disposal, we pushed for reform. Remember?"</p>
<p>     Dooku frowned deeply. One did not exactly push for reform with an army behind them. They conquered or threatened others into change. That was the whole point of the war he had started. To force the Jedi and the Republic into changing their ways for something better and should it result in their collapse and the formation of a new institution, well all the better then.</p>
<p>     "And we rule," he simply stated rather than ask for confirmation of his suspicions.</p>
<p>     Obi-wan laughed a harsh bark of amusement and then clapped Dooku on the shoulder. His hand did not leave his person though as the younger Jedi said, "Of course we rule, Lord Dooku. We are the only ones who can lead the galaxy into an era of peace and order. With the Hutts all but extinct, the last remnants of the old corruption will soon be swept away and only the Jedi will remain to guide the galaxy onto a morally just path."</p>
<p><em>     That</em> startled him.</p>
<p>     Hearing himself saying it in past discussions with Qui-Go--and later with Sidious--was one thing. Hearing his grandpadawan, his righteous and pure and morally right, Obi-wan Kenobi saying it was something downright atrocious. This man before him was not his grandpadawan. Kenobi would never agree to asserting his will over others, even when he had manipulated the pirates on Falorum, Dooku had sensed a reluctance to dominate the weequay's mind.</p>
<p>     This Kenobi would have been eager to exert his will on that pirate. This Kenobi would have been eager to do the same to the rest of the galaxy. This Dark Jedi that wore his grandpadawan's visage was everything he did not truly want Kenobi to become. He wanted him to join him, to help him defeat Darth Sidious, and although he had toyed with the idea of turning him to the Darkside and the Sith ways, just seeing this dark avatar of the man was enough to dissuade him from that idea.</p>
<p>     Seeing the other Jedi so eagerly embracing the darkness and hearing the screams beyond the doorway into once had been the Room of a Thousand Fountains, was enough to turn him away from the ideas he had spent many nights dreaming about and discussing with his Sith master.</p>
<p>     This was not what he wanted.</p>
<p>     "Who is screaming in there?" he demanded to know and felt Obi-wan's grip tighten on his shoulder.</p>
<p>     "Jedi who have decided the new path is not for them," Kenobi raised his unlit lightsaber into Dooku's side. "And Jedi who have turned away from that path. Something I had hoped you would not do, grandmaster."</p>
<p>     Dooku tried to pull away but Kenobi's grip on him was firm and the sensation of a lightsaber emitter against his ribs was enough to keep him from struggling. He reluctantly allowed Obi-wan to bring him into the former gardens and was immediately overwhelmed with the oppressive hopelessness of those who knew they could not escape. The chamber had been converted into a conversion chamber, a place where a Sith could torture someone into embracing the Darkside of the Force. It was something he had on many of his holdouts throughout Confederate space.</p>
<p>     He never expected to find himself being on the receiving end.</p>
<p>     "Kenobi," he tried to reach to the young man his late padawan had often spoken highly off. "You don't have to do this."</p>
<p>     "Oh, but I do, grandmaster," the Dark Jedi smiled coldly at him. "After all it is your teachings we are following here. If a Jedi will not willingly embrace the new order, then they will be made to. Just like the rest of the galaxy. If they will not obey, we will make them obey."</p>
<p>     Dooku swallowed thickly as he was shoved forward and into an interrogation chair. He struggled as two interrogators tried to restrain him with the shackles. He recognized them as Quinlan Vos and Aalya Secura, "Vos... Don't do this. This isn't the Jedi way."</p>
<p>     "Course it isn't, old man," the Kiffar Jedi grinned. "It’s your way, just as you taught us, remember?"</p>
<p>     "He's old, Quin," Aalya quipped, a hand reaching over to bring a leather strap around Dooku's neck and securing it. "His memory isn't as it used to be, I'm sure."</p>
<p>     "True, true. It'll make his conversion easier."</p>
<p>     "Just don't kill him. He's still the Grandmaster of the Order," he heard Obi-wan say.</p>
<p>     "Don't worry, Obi," Quinlan reassured, a hand resting on a console switch that was connected to chair Dooku was strapped in. "I'm sure Lady Che can patch him right up if we go too far. She's been eager to test out a new experiment with the midichlorians anyway."</p>
<p>     "Stop!" Dooku demanded in a panic. "You cannot do this! This isn't right! Aalya, sweet child, convince your master and Obi-wan!"</p>
<p>     Aalya simply reached up to pat his bearded cheek. The gesture would have been reassuring if it had been under different circumstances, but instead it only came out as condescending and cold. "This is what you wanted, Count Dooku."</p>
<p>     Vos pulled the switch, and his world became agony and white light.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>     A shocked gasp of air and he was awake, sitting up on hard ground beneath a star-filled, night sky. Around him were the Jedi that had been chasing him before everything had suddenly changed for the strange, unconscious and slumped on the ground. Dooku could still feel the agony of being shocked and the horror of what he had experienced.</p>
<p>     He gathered his wits and climbed to his feet unsteadily. The temptation to kill the slumbering Jedi was there but he found he no longer had the heart or the will to murder them. The dream, for that was the only way he could describe it as, had been disturbing and left him with so many unanswered questions.</p>
<p>     By the time the other Jedi began to stir from their dreams, Dooku had found a rock to sit on and meditate. He made no move to attack them, even as Skywalker warily drew his lightsaber. He had time to think about what he had endured and knew it was no ordinary dream. The future he had wanted and was fighting for was not what he <em>truly</em> wanted.</p>
<p>     "Master Kenobi, Master Vos," Dooku greeted respectfully. "I would like to offer the Jedi and the Republic a peace treaty, if you two would be so inclined to accept?"</p>
<p>     The Jedi simply stared at him in shock. He wondered if it was because of their dreams or because of his offer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>